


He's a Monster....Does it Matter?

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Crowley deserved to be loved and now he will in this fic!Summary: One night, Crowley and Lexi meet at a bar. She's weary of him at first and keeps her guard up. But the more she talks to him, the more she sees similarities between them. Not to mention the fact that she felt herself falling for him. And she was falling hard. Soon, they become close friends and maybe something more. Something they both needed in their lives. The downside to it all? She doesn't know he's a demon & he doesn't know she's a hunter. When they do find out about each other's secret life, no one wants them to be together anymore. Things become weird at first. but they soon learn to deal with it. Besides, everything will be fine, right?





	1. A Bar Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Since the finale I’ve been wanting to write and Crowley fic and I have finally done it! There’s a few things to take note of before you read it though.
> 
> This is Crowley centric with two-three OCS. Sam, Dean, and maybe Cas will show up at some point but not for a while. It’s mainly just myself, Lexi, and my best friend and her boyfriend, Faith and Kevin.
> 
> That said, for this story to work, we are all 22 years old. I believe Kevin is already 22 now but I’m almost 20 and Faith will be 20 at the end of the year so I aged us up 2 years for things to work out.
> 
> For reference about my dog, I did have a dog named Coco but we put her down two years ago at 15 years old due to old age. So imagine a small brown Pit Bull type mutt with a black muzzle and white on her chest and paws. She is around 40-50 pounds and still small enough to pick up and hold.
> 
> Another thing to note is that I rarely update stories that I post on Tumblr. I will always update things on my FF.Net and Wattpad both of which are the same as my user on here. So it’s best to follow me on one of those two. If not, I might try and update it consistently here and on my AO3 DemonPirate13.
> 
> Also, this takes place towards the beginning of season 12. And basically all throughout it. Finally, the title is also meant to be two people talking. That being, Faith saying the first part while I’m saying the second. More or less inspired by the lyrics in the song Monster by Dev.
> 
> I think that’s about it for now. Enjoy! Short chapters for a while but I promise I have a lot planned out already and it’ll only get better!

**Chapter 1 - Bar Encounter**

* * *

Faith and I stood at the grave of the body we had just salt and burned. There was a haunting going on here in Virginia so we came down and took care of things.  
  
Turns out, a crazy mother murdered her kids and kept killing the kids that moved in with their families afterwards, trapping them all in that house until we arrived and has since freed them.

However, we decided to wait a day just to be sure. So once we got back into our car, we drove to a bar to hang out for the rest of the night.

“This was a surprisingly easy case.” Faith said as we got our beers.

“Usually ghosts are pretty easy.” I shrugged. “It’s werewolves, vampires, and others that are usually tough. But we can take them.”

“Don’t get cocky on me now.” Faith chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah…” I chuckled too. “Anyway, I’m ready to go home for a bit once we know for sure that ghost is gone.” I took a sip of my beer.

“I am too. I miss Kevin and my cats.” Faith agreed. “And I know you miss Coco and don’t like being away from her in her old age.”

“But I have to since it’s our job.” I replied kind of sadly. “As long as I don’t get a call from Kevin that involves her I’m happy.”

“Speaking of Kevin, I’m going to head out and call him. Give him a update on the case.” Faith said getting up.

“Sounds good.” I nodded and watched her leave the building.

“Will she be back?” The bartender asked coming up to me.

“She will.” I gave another nod. “Just stepped outside for a phone call.”

“Okay.” He nodded back and went back to doing his work.

I took another sip of my beer, and decided to get on my phone to waste some time until Faith got back.

“Hello, darling.” A British sounding voice said behind me after a few minutes of playing a game.

Shutting my phone off but keeping it under my hand, I turned to face him as he stepped forward and sat down on my left as Faith was sitting on my right side.  

I looked the man up and down, making sure not to let my guard down. He was definitely a few decades older than me and had a beard. Then there was how he was wearing a expensive black suit. Now why would someone with something that expensive be out here at a cheap bar like this one?

When he was sitting down and much closer to me, I noticed that he had green eyes and brown hair. As I was making mental notes of his looks, I decided to respond.

“Hello.” I replied back, deciding to be polite.

“Are you alone or is someone sitting there.” He pointed to the seat next to me where Faith’s beer was still at.

“She’ll be back.” I said, glancing at the seat before looking back to him.

“Ah good. Never know what could happen to a young lady like yourself when alone at the bar.” The man replied.

“I can take care of myself.” I shrugged.

“Wasn’t implying that you couldn’t considering how you have a gun on your hip.” He gave a smug smile.

“Can I get you something, sir?” The bartender from before came back.

“Some whiskey would be great.” The man replied.

“Coming right up.” The bartender said and walked away to get it.

“So,” He started, “What brings you here?”

“Just traveling with my friend. We plan on heading back home tomorrow.”

“Ah. So you aren’t from here?” He asked and I shook my head. “What luck, neither am I. I guess you can say I’m traveling too.”

“That’s cool.” I replied, taking a sip.

“You look pretty young. Are you sure you can drink?” He kept his smug smirk.

“I’m 22 years old.” I confirmed. “Plus, the bartenders could lose their jobs if they gave alcohol to minors.”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged and took a sip of his drink that the bartender had brought out a few moments ago.

There was a few moments of silence so I decided to check my phone for the time and act like I was doing something productive on it.

“You mentioned you were here traveling….just for fun or for a actual reason?” The guy decided to ask.

“For fun.” I replied back. “I love traveling. It’s something I’ve done all my life.” Well, that wasn’t a lie. “My friend and I decided to get up and leave for a few days long trip and ended up here.”

“Having fun?” He asked and I nodded.

He got up a little bit and I tensed. I wasn’t in much of a mood to deal with creeps at a bar or shoot some human for that matter.

“Relax. You don’t need to be so tensed. I was just getting my phone out. See?” The stranger showed it to me and I allowed myself to relax a little.

“Why wouldn’t I be tensed? After all, you’re the one that mentioned not knowing what could happen to someone like me.” I replied, moving my attention to my beer.

“True.” He shrugged.

“What are you doing here?” I looked back to him and into his eyes.

“Traveling. I was dealing with some things and needed to get away for a drink so I came here.” The man replied.

“Oh. Do you normally strike up conversations with random girls at bars?” I decided to let my sass out a bit.

“Oooh. Didn’t realize you had some snark in you.”

“You going to answer?” I looked away from his eyes, that made me feel like I was hypnotized.

“No I don’t. Just saw you were alone and felt maybe you needed someone to talk to.” He replied back.

“I suppose I did.” I said truthfully. God knows how long Faith would be outside for anyway. “Did you also need someone to talk to?”

“In a way, yes.” He admitted. “Better to talk to someone alone than try to mingle with a group of people. Though I rather like being alone.”

“Honestly, I do too.” I also admitted. “I don’t do crowds. Not only do I not like being around that many people but I have claustrophobia too.”

“It’s also better to handle things on your own too.” He said and I nodded.

“Yeah I suppose it is.” I replied back and noticed my beer was about empty now. Shit. Didn’t realize how fast I was drinking it. At least my…I glanced down at my hand and noticed I was picking at my fingernails. Something I usually only do when I’m nervous or stressed.

“Excuse me.” I stopped a bartender. “Can I have another beer?”

“Sure.” He nodded and went to get it.

“Thanks.” I said as he handed it to me.  

“I can’t help but notice you’re less tense now.” The man said, bringing my attention back to him, before taking a sip of his drink.

“Probably because I allowed myself to relax a bit and will let my real sassy and sarcastic self out when I become comfortable around people.” I said.

“Ah, it’s fun being full of sarcasm and sass isn’t it?” He winked.

“Yes.” I smirked, as I started to finish my original beer. “Yes it is. Are you full of it too?”

“I am.” He nodded. “Beautiful night, isn’t it, love?”

 _Love_. _Darling_. This guy can make anyone’s knees weak with his accent alone. I smiled to myself before mentally slapping myself in the face and turning back to him.

This time I felt weird. I wasn’t as tense as I was. Nor was I keeping my guard up. A sweat suddenly went down my back and I got the chills.

“Cold?” He asked.

“No. Just the chills.” I replied back, feeling myself get lost in his eyes again.

 _‘You stop it, Lexi.’_ I thought to myself. _‘Don’t go falling in love with random ass guys in bars that are clearly much older than you’_

“Lexi.” I thought I heard Faith say. “Lexi.” She said again, only closer.

“Hmm?” I hummed, finally snapping out of it and looking away from the man that it seemed like I was having a staring contest with.

“Everything alright?” She asked as she sat back down beside me.

“Y-Yeah.” I stuttered by accident. “Couldn’t be better.”

“I’ll see you later, _darling_.” The stranger grabbed his drink and headed to the other side of the bar.

Why did he have to call me it again? I could feel more sweat go down my back. Finishing my original beer completely, I grabbed my new one and I almost chugged it had Faith not stopped me first.

“Geez. What did I miss?” She asked, taking the bottle and putting it down.

“I…I really don’t know.” I replied.

What did happen? One minute I was watching my own back and keeping my guard up. Next thing I know, I’m lost in his eyes and accent. My guard had dropped and I just felt myself become nervous…almost like a…

“No.” I said to myself, shaking my head and closing my eyes.

“’No’ what?”  Faith asked, confused.

“I need my spinner.” I showed her my fingernails. “I also really need to get another and keep it in the car.”

“We can try and find another tomorrow on the way home at gas stations or pharmacies. Why do you seem….oh…” Did she realize it? I mean, she is my best friend so she’ll know if-”…You got a crush on him, don’t you.” I gave a small growl and stared at her.

“That’s it isn’t it?” She smiled, knowing she was right. “You got a crush on someone!”

“Doesn’t exactly help it was at a bar.” I replied, looking around for him but couldn’t find him.

“What’s him name?” Faith asked.

“You did notice how much older he seemed right?” I asked, bringing my attention back to her.

“Yeah but you’re both of legal age so it shouldn’t matter.” She said and I gave a small shrug after a moment of thinking about that. “So…“ She continued. “What’s his name?”

“I…” I then realized that I never even asked. “I don’t know.”

“You didn’t ask?” Faith questioned.

“He didn’t ask me either.” I informed her.

“Want to try and find him and ask?” Faith asked, seemingly too happy about my crush that _isn’t_ a crush.

“No.” I stated.

“Come on!” Faith begged.

“How’s Kevin, the dog, and cats doing?” I decided to change the subject.

“Don’t just change the subject!” Faith laughed. “They’re doing great! Coco can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see her.” I replied.

“So about that guy.” Faith said.

“Faith.” I stated again.

“What was he like?”

“ _Faith_.” I said again.

“Did he have a accent? It sounded like it to me!” Faith said and I just growled again and drunk my beer. This was going to be a very long night…


	2. A Walk Encounter

**Chapter 2: A Walk Encounter**

* * *

 

It was the following day and we were back home now. It was a long few hour drive due to Faith still asking me questions about the guy that I didn’t even know the name of.

Oh well. I had never seen him around the neighborhood before I doubt I’ll see him again….right? Right.

“We’ll be back soon. We’re going to go out for lunch. You sure you don’t want to come?” Faith asked as her and Kevin headed for the door.

“Positive.” I nodded, holding Coco in my arms.

“Come on, I won’t talk about-” I glared at her. “You know who…”

“Who?” Kevin asked, confused.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’ll rather stay home with Coco.” I replied, heading back towards the couch. “I’ll see yah later.”

“Okay fine.” Faith rolled her eyes. “See yah.”

“Bye.” Kevin said. I waved as they headed out the door and went to sit down on the couch.

After a half a hour, I grew bored. There was nothing on TV and my phone was charging.

“Coco?” I got her attention in my lap. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Her ears perked up and she jumped off my lap and headed to the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said and got up too.

Once her leash was on and I had my shoes on too, I opened the door and decided to walk around the block.  
See, we lived in a safe neighborhood so I had no need to grab my phone. All I really needed was my keys that I kept on a lanyard and around my neck as I walked Coco.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was out but it was still a bit windy. All I needed was some rain and it’ll be a perfect day for me.

“Hello, _darling_.” That same British voice said behind me.

After jumping a mile, I thought I was just hearing things. But when I turned around, sure enough, he was there. In what looked like the same black suit as last night.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He said as he took a step forward. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name last night?”

“It’s Lexi.” I replied. “What’s yours?”

“Crowley.” He said in a slightly seductive way.

Or at least I thought it was. I don’t know…maybe it was just the fact that I have a _crush_ …Haha, no you don’t, Lexi. Don’t let Faith get to you.

He took another step towards me, which I had noticed right as I got out of my thoughts and took a step back. Coco, sensing I didn’t know the guy at all, placed herself in-between us.

“Cute dog. What’s her name?” Crowley asked.

“Coco.” I replied.

“Pretty old, huh?” Crowley questioned, kneeling down and letting her sniff his hand. Her tail wagged and walked back over to and sat down by me.

 _‘Oh. So is he okay in your mind?’_ I thought to myself, looking at Coco.

“She’s 15 years old now. That said, I should probably head home. I only walk her around the block once before I let her sleep all day.” I said.

“Probably for the best.” Crowley agreed.

“How exactly did you find me?” I ask, looking back to him.

“I have my ways.” He shrugged.

“So…you’re a stalker?” I questioned.

“No.” He laughed. “We just so happen to stay at the same motel last night.”

“Right. A guy with a expensive suit staying at that crappy place? Give me a break, man.” I said, catching the lie.

“Okay so I stayed in a hotel.” He changed his story. “But I decided to stay one more night so I got a motel room.”

“Makes better sense.” I shrugged. “Can I go now?”

“I wasn’t keeping you here.” Crowley said.

“Right…” I replied and started to walk past him, not keeping eye contact with him, less I want to have sweat drop down my back again from being nervous around him.

Once I was a ways down the sidewalk, I turned back and saw he was gone. I stopped and looked around. How did he get away that quickly? I didn’t see or hear a car or anything!

Oh no he was a ghost or some sort of monster, wasn’t he? Well, he didn’t look like a ghost. But he had to of been something to get away that quickly. Coco didn’t even seem bothered by him!

I rushed inside the house after unlocking the door and immediately locked it again once I was inside. Then I got my phone and texted Faith that I had seen the guy again and right in our neighborhood too.

Sitting down on the couch, Coco and our cats joined me. I decided to watch TV to move my attention from that encounter.

My phone then began to buzz on the coffee table. I saw it was Faith texting me back.

**Faith: No way! Really?**

**Me: Yes! Apparently his name is Crowley.**

**Faith: Oh so you talked to him! Yay!**

**Me: Not yay! I was walking Coco when he suddenly appeared behind me and startled the Hell out of me too!**

**Faith: How did Coco react?**

**Me: Weary at first but after sniffing him she seemed to like him.**

**Faith: See? Maybe he is a cool guy. I mean, Crowley is a cool name.**

**Me: Are you forgetting the fact that he was IN our NEIGHBORHOOD! Not to mention the fact that when I walked away a bit, I turned around and he was gone!**

**Faith: No car?**

**Me: No! Nothing! He just disappeared! I don’t think he’s a ghost but he has to be something that can move fast!**

**Faith: Want us to come home?**

**Me: No it’s okay. Just wanted to let** you know that I saw him again. I have a weapon on me at all times anyway.

**Faith: Maybe you’re overreacting. Just relax. We’ll be back soon.**

**Me: Yeah…maybe. See yah soon.**

I put my phone down and looked back at the TV. This was definitely weird but maybe I was just overreacting. After all, I didn’t turn back right away. It was a few minutes later. Giving him plenty of time to leave.

  
\---- A few hours later ----

 

Some time later, Kevin and Faith came back home and I unlocked the door for them, after making sure it was them.

“So have you seen him around again?” Faith asked, coming into the living room.

“No.” I shook my head. “I’ve been watching the windows but haven’t seen anything suspicious.”

“Maybe it was just by odd chance.” Kevin said.

“Maybe.” I replied.

“Or….maybe he likes you too!” Faith said.

“And followed us home like a stalker? Faith, we’ve been in this business for a few years now. You know we can’t just shrug something like this off.”

“I know but you don’t have to keep looking on the bad side of things.” She said, picking up her orange cat and sitting down.

“I got to.” I replied, looking down. “No other choice, really.”

“You still think about that huh?” She asked and I nodded, sadly. “Sam and Dean took care of it. Plus, we’re both hunters now and save lives to make sure what happened to us, doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

“Doesn’t change how you can’t trust everyone just like that. Even before that incident I had trust issues. Anyone could be a monster without the proper tests being done to be sure.” I replied.

“True.” Faith nodded. “Well, we’ll watch each other. Especially if he’s still hanging around the neighborhood. It is creepy that he was here of all places like he knew where to find you.”

“At least we can agree on that.” I smiled to her as I pet Coco.

 


	3. A (NON)Date at a Winery

**Chapter 3 - A (NON)Date at a Winery**

**\--------------------------------------**

About three weeks later, none of us had seen Crowley around so we figured the walk encounter was a huge coincidence.

Since we didn’t have a case and couldn’t find anything new, we decided to go to the mall. Faith and Kevin went elsewhere and I just walked around by myself. Luckily, it wasn’t very crowded.

As I wandered around, pretty bored out of my mind, I stopped in front of a store that I was trying to decide whether I wanted to go in or not.

“Hello, Lexi.” Crowley said, putting a hand on my back.

“Hi.” I replied, turning to him, not jumping this time since I saw him coming through the window reflection.

“Alone again?” Crowley asked.

“Nah.” I shook my head. “My two friends are around here somewhere.”

“Ah. Well, how have you been?” Crowley asked, curiously.

“Pretty alright. And you?” I asked.

“Okay.” Crowley replied then smiled. “I’ve just been having a hard time getting you out of my head.”

 _‘Funny. I’ve been having the same problem with you.’_ I thought to myself.

“That’s funny….don’t usually do that to people…” I replied, looking away.

“Well, happened to me.” Crowley replied, genuinely surprised. “Not much of a people person, are you? I know you said you hated crowds.”

“I have severe social anxiety. Not to mention was and always will be socially awkward. So you can imagine I don’t talk to guys very often.”

“Their loss.” Crowley said.

“Yeah.“ I shook my head. “Now I know you’re screwing with me.”

“I’m not. I really think it’s their loss. I’m sure with your social anxiety that you don’t like talking very much, right?“ He asked, frowning as I nodded as a answer. “Sounds like you have a slight speech impairment too. But despite that, you seem like a great listener.”

“I suppose I am.” I looked back to him.

“Well, that’s a great quality right there.” Crowley said and I nodded again, in agreement.

“Why do you feel the need to talk to me of all people? Especially at the most random times at random places?” I questioned.

“Why not, love? See, I don’t have any of your problems per say, but I don’t have very many… _friends_ …so, I figured we both could use a new one, yes?”

“I guess.” I said after a moment to think about it.

“Plus we can keep each other company when the few friends that we have ditches us for some reason or another.” Crowley said, still making a pretty great point.

“I guess.” I said again. “You’re making some good points.” I chuckled and gave a small smile. “Did someone ever tell you that you do that?”

“Not recently, no.” Crowley smiled again. “Feeling better about yourself, darling?”

“I am.” I replied.

It wasn’t a lie, he did make me feel better about myself. But than again, he could just be a sweet talker, trying to get me to trust him before he does something bad.

Then there was how he could be monster, floating in the back of my mind.

 _‘Yah know what? Screw it, I have my weapons on me if something happens.’_ I thought to myself, wanting to have some fun. _‘Plus no guy has ever given me this much attention before. A shit ton older or not.’_

Since I’m no longer feeling too worried about him now, I decided why not spend some time with him? I mean, I’m bored, have no idea where Faith and Kevin went, and he’s right, I could use someone when they are elsewhere and I’m alone.

“How do you feel about wine?” I asked, suddenly, breaking the few moments of silence.

“I’m more into whiskey, though I wouldn’t turn it down. Do you want to have some fun?” He asked, practically reading my thoughts.

“I do actually. While I’m normally more reserved and like being alone in solitude, I wouldn’t mind having some fun while I’m out.” I replied.

“What did you have in mind?” Crowley asked, in the mood for a drink.

“There’s a small winery on the other side of the mall. We could go there and hangout since I’m sure my friends wouldn’t want me leaving the mall itself. Maybe we’ll run into them.” I said.

“Sounds like fun.” Crowley nodded. “Lead the way.”

I nodded back and started walking in the direction of the winery.

Due to it being a fairly small mall, we reached the winery quickly. The lack of crowds helped too.

“So many stores seem to be closed.” Crowley said as we were a few feet away from it.

“Yeah that’s been happening a lot over the years. Damn shame too. It used to be a great mall. Now there’s barely anything left.” I said. “I will always like shopping in person more than online. Especially when it comes to clothes. Though give me a t-shirt or flannel anyway.”

“Pft.” Crowley made a sound. “You sound like someone I know with your love of flannel.”

“Yeah I know someone that likes it too.” I replied with a chuckle as we reached the doors. “Here we are.”

“Let me.” Crowley said, opening the door for me.

“Thanks.” I smiled.

“You’re welcome, Lexi.” He replied, following me inside.

After going over to the bar, we decided to sit down and try out a few different wines.

“Were you planning on buying anything? Can’t help but notice you don’t have any bags.” Crowley asked as we got our first wine.

“Not really. I was just looking today.” I replied. “What were you doing here today of all days?”

 _‘Stalking me, I hope.’_ My mind laughed.

“Same as you, just looking.” Crowley lied but of course, I didn’t know it.

“Well, if we’re going to keep meeting up like this, you might as well just have my number.” I joked.

“…Would you give it me?” Crowley asked after a second.

“…I don’t know.” I said with a serious face. “…Do you want it?”

“Why not. After all, I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we have a random run in with each other.” Crowley replied and I felt myself nod in agreement since I felt that too.

“Okay.” I replied, thinking about it for a moment or two as he took his phone out. Once I knew he was ready, I gave it to him and told him to text me to give me his.

As I sipped some of my wine, I questioned if what I did was a smart thing. In the end, I decided that it was, as my phone buzzed. Glancing down to it, I saw I got a new text message.

**New Text Message:**

**Number: 666**

**Message: Hello Darling**

“Did…did your number just pop up as 666 or am I just imagining things now?” I questioned as I stared at it.

“I had it personalized.” Crowley said, coming up with a random excuse. “Do you feel weird about it?” I think for a moment and shake my head with a shrug before I replied.

“Not really. I could care less about whatever the Hell you’re into.” I said as I unlocked my phone and added him to my contacts, making sure to put the little devil face next to his name.

As I was putting my phone away, we got a another wine to taste and I couldn’t help but glance down at his phone and noticed the name he put as my contact.

 _Lexipup_? That’s….different.

“Do you always put a animal as part of someone’s contact?” I found myself asking without thinking as I took my phone out, making sure he noticed the gun he probably already saw on my hip.

“Sure. I already have Moose, Squirrel, and while it’s not a animal exactly, feathers too. Though I actually have Squirrel as ‘Not Moose’ on my phone. To be honest, I was going to do ‘puppy‘ but I like this better.”

“Yeah….I do too.” I sipped some wine, feeling slightly weird now. But then again, he saw me with my dog.

“Besides, you did growl at your friend that night in the bar.” Crowley said, not looking at me.

“You heard me growl at her from the other side of the bar?” I questioned, the thought of him being some sort of monster creeping back into my train of thought and staying there.

“Yes. You sounded irritated that she was asking you all sorts of questions. Like if you had a _crush_ on me or not.” Crowley replied, with a devious smile, getting the reaction he was expecting.

Meanwhile, I nearly choked when he said the last part. My cheeks also started burning up and could feel them become red. I now found it hard to look at him in the eyes.

“W-What? How could you have possibly heard us?” I questioned, feeling really nervous.

“I have my ways.” Crowley shrugged and decided to push the topic. “DO you have a crush on me, darling?”

“Uh…no.” I lied, looking anywhere that wasn’t him.

“C’mon, Lexipup, I know you’re lying.” Crowley smirked.

“I don’t.” I responded.

“’You don’t’ what?” He asked.

“I don’t….I-I don’t have a crush on you!” I said, quickly.

‘ _Ha…yeah right. You definitely do! Faith knows it and now he does too!’_ I thought to myself.

“Okay. Now look at me and say it.” How much longer was he going to push this conversation?

“I….don’t have a…crush on you.” I said glancing at him before looking away and saying the last part quietly.

“Keep telling yourself that, darling. You know it’s a lie and so does your heart.” Crowley shrugged, deciding enough was enough.

 _‘This is torture…’_ I thought to myself, rubbing my face with my left hand.

“Anyway, I do believe I have to go now.” Crowley says as he looks at his phone and got his wallet out.

“So soon?” I faked sounding sad. This was what I was hoping for.

“Yes, yes. Seems something came out.” Crowley than looked at the worker and handed her some money. “For us both.”

“What?” I asked, not catching the last part since I wasn’t looking in his direction.

“Have a good night, darling.” He came up and whispered into my right ear, putting his right hand on my shoulder. “Oh and one more thing,” He then moved to my left ear, keeping both hands on either of my shoulders, “You can tell your friends that they could’ve came up and joined us whenever.”

I saw him wink at me before exiting the winery. Frowning and slightly confused, I looked around and sure enough, Faith and Kevin were sitting where we couldn’t hear them but they could see us since our backs were to them. After a moment, I motioned them over.

As I went to pay, the same worker that Crowley paid stopped me.

“Oh the gentleman paid for you both.” She said with a smile.

“Oh he did? That must’ve been what I didn’t hear.” I replied and put my wallet away in my purse.

“So…” Faith said, as I watched her sit beside me with Kevin sitting on the other side of her. “…What was all of that?” She grinned, excitedly.

“Well, where to begin?” I asked, my face still a bit red.

“Was something said that made you embarrassed?” Faith asked, noticing that I was a bit uncomfortable now.

“Yeah.” I choked. “Something was definitely said.”

“Well, spill the details.” Faith urged.

“You really want to know?” I asked and she nodded. Sighing, I continued, starting with when we first met up and deciding to come here.

“Oooh. So in a way sort of like a first date?” She asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “Just…two new friends going out for some wine.”

“What happened next?” Kevin asked.

“We decided to trade numbers since we figured we were going to keep seeing each other anyway.” I replied. “Then…God…” I put my face in my hands. “We somehow got to talking about the bar where we first met.”

“And…?” Faith said, as I lifted my head.

“He somehow heard me growl at you.” I replied.

“What?” Faith asked. “How?”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “But he did. He even….he even heard us talking about how I DON’T have a crush on him!” I put my hands in my face again before continuing. “Please just kill me.” I said. “Or please let him be some sort of monster so he can kill me himself.”

“That is crazy that he heard that.” Faith said, feeling a little worried now.

“Of course it was after I gave him my number too.” I replied, face planting the bar and putting my head on my arms.

“Did…he seem like a bad guy?” Faith decided to ask.

“No he seemed like a great guy! With a hot accent and gorgeous eyes that I keep feeling like I’m getting hypnotized with every time I look into them! And don‘t get me started on his beard or suit!”

Faith giggled at my response, knowing I did like him. I soon found myself growling at her yet again. 


	4. Another Case, Another Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, if anyone has a idea that I can do for filler please let me know. I want to try and do at least 10 chapters of them not knowing their secret but I could use some idea! Thanks!

 

A week later, it was becoming clear that the whole thing with Crowley was making me agitated. While I haven’t been seeing him at the most random of times, he has been texting me.

Of course nothing bad comes from the texts. It’s usually just a simple ‘how are you’ or ‘what are you up to’ stuff like that.

But it doesn’t change how I keep going from thinking he’s stalking me and possibly a monster trying to get into my head or a genuine good guy that actually pays attention to me.

“Urg….” I groaned from the love seat in the living room, where I was laying down at. “The one guy that actually seems to like me and I’m not sure if I can trust him or not.” I then put my hands on my face.

“Still thinking of him? Has he done anything recently?” Faith asked, coming in and sitting by Kevin on the couch.

“Other than some basic texts about my day and stuff, no. I haven‘t seen him and have only talked to him via text messaging.“ I replied.

“Well, what does your mind say about him?“ She questioned.

“That I shouldn’t immediately trust him and to think things through, playing as smart as I can.“ I said.

“…And your heart?“ She added.

“It‘s complicated.“ I removed my hands and looked at her. “Having crushes and being unsure of wanting a relationship isn‘t fun.”

“I know. But I’m sure your mind and heart will work things out.” She said.

“I hope.” I said, before getting up. “I’m going to go look for a new case. Anything to get my mind off him.”

“Okay.” Faith nodded.

Grabbing my phone from the coffee table, I headed towards my room and got my laptop out.

After about 20 or so minutes, I did come across something that seemed unusual and suspicious.

“Hey, Faith!” I called. “Come here!”

I listened for her footsteps and motioned her over when she appeared in my doorway.

“Look at this.” I said, moving my laptop towards her.

 _“People mauled by large dogs”_ She read. _“Only no one saw any dogs.”_

“That sounds like something for us to do.” I said as she read the article.

“Yeah. Sounds like Hellhounds.” Faith replied.

“It’s a good thing we got angel blades and those Hellhounds glasses from Sam and Dean.” I said, fortunate that the boys had given us a few of each in case we ever needed them. “Question is, how many people sold their souls in this small town?”

“Apparently a lot.” Faith said. “Well, I guess we better get packing before those Hellhounds leave.”

As she left, I got up and started packing a bag. Once I was packed, I started searching for any articles that could give a hint as to who the next victim could be.

“Aha.” I muttered, finding something from 10 years ago.

_“Teenager, Maggie Lee, wins Beauty Pageant after stumbling in the second to last round.”_

“Did you sell your soul, Maggie?” I asked myself as I wrote down her name and the date from when it was posted, which was getting close to being 10 years ago.

Afterwards, I turned off my laptop and packed it with the rest of my stuff before bringing it to the front door.

\-------- Later on ---------

Eventually we reached the small town. On the way, I checked all over the internet and couldn’t find anything on where Maggie Lee could be at. So we decided to stop at town hall and the library.

Or Faith did at least. She’s better at that type of stuff than I am. While she was doing that, I was in the motel room, trying to find anyone else that could be another victim.

My phone then started to vibrate beside me. Unconsciously, I picked it up and answered without checking who it was.

“Hey Faith.” I said without thinking.

“Not Faith but hello to you too.” Crowley’s voice came through.

“Oh sorry, C-Crowley.” I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

“What are you up to?” He asked.

“Nothing.” I replied. “Just…laying around...”

“Ah well, I can’t help but notice you aren’t home right now. Yes?”

“Yeah…Faith and I got up earlier and went on another short trip. She’s elsewhere doing something else right now.” I replied.

“You truly love traveling about.” Crowley said.

“Yep.” I said. “I sure do.”

“Well, let me know when you’re home so we can go do something, or who knows, maybe you’ll see me there.” Crowley said as I raised a eyebrow.

“So we’ll be back to see each other in the most random places at the most random times?” I questioned.

“Pretty much. Nothing wrong with a surprise meeting, is there?”

“No. I guess not.” I replied as Faith walked in. “Listen, I got to go…”

“I suppose I do too. See yah soon, darling.” Crowley said and hung up.

“Let me guess…that was Crowley?” Faith asked and I nodded.

“Apparently we might run into each other here at some point.” I lowered my phone and she gave a puzzled look.

“Okay that’s creepy.” Faith said. “Do you think he’s stalking you?”

“I did but I’m not sure anymore. I mean, he hasn’t actually done anything other than show up wherever we are.” I replied as she sat down at the table.

“Maybe you’re right….” Faith trailed off.

“I’m right about what?” I asked, now confused.

“Maybe he is a monster and that’s how he’s able to get to wherever we are so fast.” Faith replied.

“He could be but I haven’t seen him here yet. If he was a monster, what exactly would he be waiting for?” I asked.

“I don’t know…maybe he wants to wait until you’re vulnerable.”

“Well, he’ll have another thing coming. After all, we are hunters with just about any weapon that can kill mostly anything.” I replied, laying back in my bed. “Anyway, find out anything?”

“I got a address of that Maggie Lee and already spoke with her. Apparently she did sell her soul to win that Pageant 10 years ago.” Faith responded.

“And…?” I trailed off.

“I gave her a angel blade since a hellhound could come for her any day now.” She replied.

“That’s good.” I nodded. “I haven’t been able to find any more possible victims. Those that I did find are already dead. Why don’t we go back to that girl and keep her safe?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Faith said as we both got up.

\----- Later Because I don’t feel like adding the Hellhound death -----

“Well, we did it.” Faith said as we sat down at a booth inside of a diner for dinner.

“Thank God. But I wonder if anymore Hellhounds will come after her?” I asked. “I mean, we did leave her a pair of glasses and a angel blade just in case but you never know.”

“We can only hope there won’t be anymore.” Faith replied before picking up a menu.

“Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s enjoy this peaceful dinner. And to make things better, no sign of Crowley. Haven’t even had him on my mind the last few hours.” I smiled.

“That’s good.” Faith said. “Maybe you won’t have to worry about him anymore. He was probably joking about being here.”

“Yeah. Probably.” I giggled.

Soon enough, the waitress came and took our orders. Once she did, Faith stepped outside to call Kevin. As I got my phone out to keep myself busy, I sensed someone sitting down in front of me, without even looking up to see them sit down.

“Ahem.” A specific British voice got my attention.

“Thought you were lying about being here.” I smiled, turning off my phone, and looking up to him.

“I’ve been busy.” Crowley said sounding irritated, and not even looking at me but out the window.

“Everything alright? You sounded fine earlier. But you sound irritated now.”

“I suppose I am.” Crowley huffed.

“….Wanna talk about it?” I asked after a moment.

“Look, no offensive but you wouldn’t understand. Let’s just say something has been taken from me and I’m about ready to make it personal with whoever did it.” Crowley looked from the window to me.

“Fair enough. I guess I’ll be the same way, depending on what was taken from me.” I replied. “Thing is, is it something replaceable?”

“Yes and no.” Crowley said after thinking about that for a moment. “It’s still something I loved and now I might lose another. Understand?” I nodded.

“Well, I hope it all works out.” I replied, unsure of what to say.

“Thank you, Lexi.” Crowley said, sounding sincere.

“You’re welcome.” I reply. “Sorry I don’t really know what to do about your problem.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing that you need to worry about.” Crowley replied. “If you don’t mind me asking, why here?”

“What?” I tilted my head, confused.

“Why this place? Surely you could’ve afforded something more….better. Or do you travel too much for nicer restaurants?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah I guess you can say we travel too much for anything better. Plus we didn’t want something too big.” I replied and he nodded, understandingly.

“How long will you be here?” He asked.

“Till tomorrow.” I replied and glanced over at the door behind him to see Faith walking back in.

Turning, Crowley noticed the same thing and got up.

“I’ll see you around darling.” He winked and was about to walk away as Faith came up to us, before he stopped and looked back to me. “Before I forget, Lexipup, please do continue that crush you clearly still have on me. I quite enjoy it.”

With that, Crowley walked away, leaving the building and leaving me almost screaming. Once Faith sat down, she saw I was so nervous that I was practically shaking.

“Well, that was something.” Faith said. “You okay?”

“I think so...” I replied, quietly. Looking out the window, I couldn’t see him anywhere. “…I think he enjoys tormenting me like that.”

“Seems like it.” Faith agreed. “But…do you think he has a crush on you too? Could be why he likes being playful about your crush on him.”

“I….I guess…maybe….” I stammered. “Please can our food get here soon?” I suddenly changed the subject, looking away from the window.

Meanwhile, Crowley had disappeared the moment he knew I wasn’t looking at him. He quite liked my company since I didn’t talk about his flaws or deem him as a enemy over one…two…okay, a lot of things.

It was also plainly obvious that I liked him back since I keep getting flustered around him. Especially when he brings up my crush on him.

One day he’ll like to talk for more than a short time but right now he has other things he has to worry about.  
Standing outside of a house, he knew this is where his hellhounds were dropping like flies at and planned on getting back at the one killing them all. They couldn’t keep their soul forever.

“Hello, darling.” Crowley said, appearing behind Maggie Lee.

“Ahhh!” She screamed. “Who are you!?”

“Name’s Crowley. King of Hell. And if I’m right, you are the one that has been killing my puppies.” Crowley growled.

“What? N-No.” Maggie backed away from him only to hear growls coming from behind her.

Turning around, she didn’t see anything but once she put on the Hellhound glasses…

“P-Please.” Maggie begged.

“You sold your soul. It’s been 10 years. Now you pay the price.” Crowley stated before whistling. “Get ‘er, pups.” He commanded.

By that point, Maggie was in tears. She raised the angel blade that she had grabbed from the table only for Crowley to throw it out of her hand.

“No, no. You aren’t killing them too.” Crowley said as Maggie was tackled to the floor.

As he watched his hellhounds kill her, he couldn’t help but notice the glasses that has since fallen from her face.

Walking over to them, he picked them up and noticed that they were very similar to the ones the Winchesters owned.

Growling to himself, he knew he had to deal with them.

“Moose, Squirrel.” Crowley said, angrily as he appeared in the bunker in the main area. “We need to talk….”

 


	5. Texting is Fun!

**Short chapter.**

**Chapter 5 - Texting is Fun!**

* * *

 

A week or so has went by and the feeling of Crowley being stalker has eased it’s way out of my mind. I’m still going to be careful but I’ve since started to feel that I didn’t have to worry about anything.

Tonight, Faith and Kevin were out for dinner so I was home alone with the pets, all of which were keeping me company in my room.

As I was playing a game on my laptop, I heard my phone buzz on the bedside table. Picking it up, I saw Crowley was starting to text me.

**Crowley: Hello darling**

**Me: Hi.**

**Crowley: What are you doing tonight?**

**Me: Sitting around and playing a game on my laptop**

**Crowley: Hmm….**

**Me: ?**

**Crowley: Lexipup?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Crowley: I want to play a game. Are you in?**

**Me: ….What kind of a game?**

**Crowley: Just one where we ask each other questions.**

**Me: Nothing personal?**

**Crowley: No you silly puppy. I meant fun fact type questions.**

I thought about that for a moment before responding.

**Me: Okay. You start.**

**Crowley: Something simple, yeah? Favorite colors?**

**Me: Red, Blue, and Black. You?**

**Crowley: Red and Black**

**Me: Uhh I don’t know, haven’t done something like this in years… hmm.. Favorite animal?**

**Crowley: I’m quite fond of dogs. I know you are too. What are your favorite breeds?**

**Me: I like bigger dogs and especially Pit Bulls and mutts. Like my baby, Coco. You?**

**Crowley: Same. Bigger dogs.**

It took a few seconds for me to come up with another question. It’s not too personal since we won’t have to be specific.

**Me: What do you do for a living?**

Shit. I need to make up a excuse now.

**Crowley: I’m more into…businesses. Kind of the boss of one. Best way I can describe it. I’ve also been a moderately successful literary agent while living in New York City.**

**Me: Cool! I’ll love to go to New York City again. Only been there a few times.**

**Crowley: You going to tell me what you do?**

**Me: I train dogs.**

Well. That was the best thing I can come up with in a short amount of time.

**Crowley: Does Coco know tricks?**

**Me: Yeah I’ve taught her some. But I haven’t done them in a while since she’s up there in age.**

**Crowley: I’ll do the same. Best if old dogs go for a quick walk and then sleep the day away.**

**Me: Exactly. Wish I had that life.**

**Crowley: You and me both, darling. I suppose it’s technically my turn for a new question. Favorite season? Mine is the Fall.**

**Me: Same! What’s your favorite holiday? I love Halloween.**

**Crowley: Halloween is mine too. Seems we have quite a bit in common.**

**Me: Yeah...**

Seems like it… weird.

**Crowley: Where were you born? I was originally from Scotland and yes I know my accent makes it sound like I was from England.**

**Me: Born and raised here in Ohio. What are you doing right now?**

**Crowley: Relaxing and drinking some whiskey.**

**Me: Same only with some pop. Or do you say Soda?**

**Crowley: I don’t really care since I don’t drink it much anyway. You  
don’t have to say your age but I’m curious…when is your birthday?**

That’s getting personal…but he said I didn’t have to share my age…

**Me: You first. : )**

**Crowley: It’s November 19th (Fun Fact: It’s the original airdate of the episode that he first appeared in. Since I couldn’t find a actual birthday, I decided to go with that.)**

**Me: Mine is July 26th  Next question: You traveled all over too, right? What places haven’t you gone to or would like to go to again?**

**Crowley: Wouldn’t mind going back to Europe at some point. What about you, love?**

**Me: Europe for sure. I went to Dublin, London, and Paris on the same trip years ago and wouldn’t mind going back again. Especially to London, it’s probably my favorite of the three.**

**Crowley: I bet that was fun. Where’s your roommates at?**

**Me: Dinner.**

**Crowley: Ah. Listen, I have to go now but I hope we can do something like this again.**

**Me: Me too! Bye!**

**Crowley: Bye Darling**.

I replied truthfully. This was kind of fun.

Setting my phone down, I went back to playing the game that I had paused and took a sip of my pop.

\----- Later that Night ------

As I was getting ready for bed, I couldn’t help but notice that Coco seemed to of been having a hard time jumping up onto the bed.

“Here baby.” I said as I picked her up and set her on her pillow and blanket at the end of the bed. “Night.” I kissed her on the head and went to shut the light off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to writing this chapter! 
> 
> Notes: OCxCrowley....I guess that’s it. Other then this is a pretty long chapter.

Yet again, I’m home alone while Faith and Kevin are off at dinner and spending some alone time together. in the meantime, I decided to sit back and play some video games in my room.

As I was just starting to get into my favorite game, **(Note: Think about Halo for Xbox because that’s pretty much the type of game I’m going for.) I thought I heard knocking coming from somewhere.**

“Hm? You guys hear anything?” I took out one ear bud and looked at the pets that didn’t seem to hear anything. “…Guess not.”

Just when I started to put it back it, the doorbell rung cause Coco to run out of the room barking.

“Wonder who that could be?” I asked myself, keeping my game paused and turning my music player off.

The doorbell rung again as I got to my feet so I grabbed my phone and rushed downstairs to the front door. Coco was barking up a storm so I picked her up in my arms and looked out the window.

To my surprise, it was Crowley. It’s been a while since the last time I had seen him so I was confused and surprised to see it was him.

Putting my phone in my pocket, I then opened the door, keeping Coco in my arms. Crowley smiled when I finally answered.

“Hello, Lexi.” Crowley said.

“Hi.” I said. “What are you doing here?”

“Just dropping by to say hi. Are your friends home?” He asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “I’m home alone.”

“That’s excluding this darling old pup.” Crowley reached forward and started petting Coco, whom enjoyed it.

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “And a few cats upstairs.”

“Can I come in?” Crowley decided to ask.

 _‘Meh….fuck it.’_ I thought to myself with a shrug and stepped back, letting him inside.

“Where’d the other two go?” Crowley questioned, shutting the door for me.

“Dinner.” I replied, putting Coco down.

“Without you?” He asked.

“They’re bringing me something home. It was just a date between them.”

“Ah. We should go on a double date sometime.” He smirked.

“Yeah we should.” I replied without skipping a beat. “But that’ll have to wait for another night.”

“So what were you doing before I came?” Crowley asked.

“Playing video games in my room.” I said.

“Well, would you like to go out for some fun?” He asked curiously.

“What did you have in mind?” I raised a eyebrow.

“Why don’t we pay your friends a surprise visit?” He suggested. “Won’t be a official double date but it’ll be close enough for the time being. Then maybe we can do something afterwards.”

“Hmm…” I hummed, thinking about it. “…Okay. Why not?”

I don’t feel like he’s going to hurt me anymore so why not go out into the town and have some fun? It is a Friday night after all. 

“I just need to go get ready.” I added.

“Fine by me.” He nodded and started heading towards the living room. “I’ll wait here until then.”

“Alright.” I nodded back and headed upstairs.

I did feel a little uncomfortable leaving him alone downstairs but Coco was still with him so I only hoped she knew what she was doing since she didn’t seem afraid or suspicious of him.

Once in my room, I saved my game and turned it and the TV off before finding a nice shirt and flannel since I know they didn’t go anywhere too expensive and fancy. Plus we might do something afterward anyway.

After getting changed, brushing my teeth and hair, and anything else I needed to do, I grabbed my purse, put my phone in it, and rushed downstairs a little too fast than I care to admit.

“That was quick.” Crowley got up as I came down and saw I was wearing a black shirt with a green flannel over it. “You truly remind me of certain people that I know.”

“Why? Because I have endless flannel?”  I asked in a snarky tone as I put my tennis shoes on and took my keys out of my purse.

“Ah, so it’s going to be a night full of snark, yeah?” He asked with a smile.

“Battle of the snark? Sounds good to me.” I chuckled.

“Well, while you finish with that, I’ll turn the lights off down here.” Crowley said as I was finishing tying my shoes.

“Okay.” I nodded. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” He replied and went to do it. “Does Coco need to be in a cage?”

“Nah, she’ll be fine.” I said, standing up straight. “We just can’t let her bolt out the door.” 

Crowley nodded understandingly as he came over to where I was after turning the lights off.

I patted my hips and realized I almost forgot my gun.

“One second.” I said and rushed back upstairs.

Once it and the holster was on my hip, I double-checked to make sure my permit for it was in my purse still and then headed back down.

“Didn’t want to leave without it?” He motioned with his head to my hip.

“Never know.” I shrugged and he shrugged back.

“Ready now?” He asked and I nodded happily. “Come on.”

Crowley opened the door and came out behind me, giving me a few seconds to lock the place up.

“Hey, how are we getting-” I started after I put my keys in my purse and was just about to turn around to face him. “-Here.”

My eyes widened when we were outside the steakhouse that I never even told him about. I glanced over to where he was standing, eyeing him suspiciously with a frown.

 _‘So that theory of him being some sort of monster was correct.’_ I thought to myself right as he gave me a look.

“I’m not a…monster…” He said, reading my mind and I stared at him in a questioningly way. “It’s hard to explain, but you have nothing to fear, Lexi.”

“Are you sure about that?” I asked, almost quietly and he nodded.

“I swear.” Crowley responded also somewhat quietly. “Let’s just have a good time, alright?”

“…Okay.” I said, starting to feel bothered.

“Come on, darling.” He took a few steps forward and I followed behind him, keeping a short distance between us.

 _‘Fuck….what if he bugged the downstairs? Or did something? Him being able to teleport explains how he can easily find me…’_ I thought to myself as we walked inside.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself, knowing how tensed I looked to everyone else.

“Hi.” I greeted the hostess.

“Hi.” She greeted back. “Table for two?”

“Actually, we’re here to surprise my two friends. They arrived about 10-20 minutes ago under the name Faith or Kevin.” I replied.

“Ah here they are.” She smiled as she found their name. “Would you like to sit with them? I believe they were seated in a booth so there’s room for the two of you.”

“Sure. Thank you.” I grinned.

“Okay. Give me a few seconds and I’ll have a waitress show you the way.” She said and I nodded, stepping back towards Crowley but keeping that distance.

“Right this way.” Another girl with two menus said and led us to them.

Once I saw them, knowing they didn’t see me, I made a beeline to them.

“Boo!” I quickly sat down next to Faith and giggled when she got scared, suddenly feeling relaxed since she was with me again. “Ha! You should’ve seen your face!”

“What are you doing here?!” She began to laugh too, Kevin was already laughing.

“Was bored so Crowley and I decided to join you.” I said, nodding to him.

“Hello.” He said as he and the waitress caught up.

“Oh well… we already ordered.” Faith said.

“Actually, I don’t think the kitchen started on your orders yet so I can add theirs and you’ll get it all at once.” The waitress replied.

“Oh okay.” Faith shrugged. “Join the party, I guess. Here, why don’t I sit with Kevin and you two sit here?”

I nodded with a nervous smile and got up so she can move.

“Separate checks?” The waitress asked, handing us menus once we were situated.

“All on one. I’ll take care of it.” Crowley replied, glancing to me.

“Thanks…” I said.

“Yeah, thanks man!” Kevin added.

“You’re welcome.” Crowley nodded.

“Drinks?” She asked.

“Whiskey.” Crowley said immediately.

“This large and what looks to be a strong drink sounds good.” I pointed to a little menu on the table.

“Did you forget we’re suppose to go out later after here?” Crowley asked, worried he may have just screwed over the one friendship he was starting to finally have.

I shrugged.

“Oh! The county fair is going on. We should go there after here!” Faith suggested and I looked at Crowley.

“Good for you?” I asked, feeling some sass still inside me. “Or don’t you want to get your expensive suit dirty?”

“Fine by me, love.” Crowley replied, quickly.

“Okay.” I turned from him to Faith “I guess that’s the plan.” I then looked back to the waitress. “Just a normal beer for me.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be back for your orders.”  The waitress said,

“So what made you decide to join us?” Kevin asked.

“Felt like crashing your night.” I said without thinking, then smirked at my own sudden response.

“Apparently she’s full of snark tonight too.” Crowley added, smirking as well and Faith giggled.

“Sounds like it.” She said, noticing my shoulders tensed when Crowley put a arm behind me, knowing that I had since relaxed around him before.

\----- after dinner because I’m lazy -----

“How did you guys get here?” Faith asked as we walked out of the restaurant sometime later.

“My car.” Crowley lied than started patting his pants. “Oh. I think I left my wallet inside. Lexi, be a dear and come help me find it. Why don’t you two head to the fair and we’ll meet you there.” He suggested.

“Okay. We’ll catch up there.” I said, noticing Faith’s look.

“Are you sure?” She asked and I nodded. “Okay.”

I followed Crowley inside and back to our table.

“I know you’re lying about your wallet.” I said once we reached it.

“I know you do.” Crowley said, turning to me. “Just had to get them away before…” He trailed off, when I frowned.

“You aren’t…not in here.” I muttered.

“Why would I do that in here?” He whispered back, and looked out the window, seeing them exit the parking lot. “Come on, Lexipup.”

I once again followed behind him as we exited the building and walked behind it.

“Okay. We shouldn’t be seen here.” Crowley said, stopping.

“How can you teleport?” I found myself asking.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked, slowly coming up to where I stopped a few feet away.

“I do but I also don’t….” I frowned, not looking at him but keeping my right hand near my gun.

“Why don’t you want to know?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t know….I guess… I was finally starting to trust you but I feel like I shouldn’t now.” Crowley frowned when I said that.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He replied after a moment. “You can still trust me. I swear I won’t hurt you. I have really enjoyed your company and didn’t mean to ruin it.”

“You haven’t…yet.” My left hand rubbed my right arm, still hovering by my gun on my hip. “Will you tell me what you are?” I finally looked at him.

“I can’t.” He finally said, now looking away from me. “It’ll ruin everything. Just trust me, okay? Nothing bad will ever happen to you. You‘re my friend, aren‘t you?” Crowley glanced back to me.

After thinking about it for a moment, I nodded.

“Yeah. I’m just not sure if I can trust you anymore.” I replied. “You gotta understand something….happened and now I can’t trust people so easily. Especially with a chance of them being a _monster_.”

“What?” He stared at me when I said the last word.

“What?” I asked.

“What did you just say?” Crowley asked.

“Nothing.” I shook my head. “Can we get going now? Please?”

Crowley looked down for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. Sooner we ended the conversation the better the night would hopefully be.

Before I knew it, we were outside of the fair and decided to sit on a bench and wait for Faith and Kevin to come.

“Lexi,” Crowley started suddenly.

“Hm?” I hummed, just staring out into the parking lot.

“Were you…ever in a bad relationship and that’s why you said ‘ _monster_ ’?” He decided to ask, thinking I surely didn’t know about actual monsters but didn’t want to invade my privacy and risk ruining things further by tapping my forehead and finding out himself.

“No but I had a ex-friend that caused me all sorts of trust issues.” I replied, lying.

“Ah.” He went.

“Plus, since you won’t tell me what you are, I don’t really know what else to call you after…yah know.” I added.

“Ah.” Crowley went again. “Look, I’ll cure your curiosity one day. Let’s just enjoy tonight for what it is.”

“Fine by me.” I agreed. “Just promise me one thing.”

“….I can’t promise a lot of things…” He admitted.

My frowned deepened as I watched the cars.

“….So you can’t promise me that you aren’t a bad guy just manipulating a young mind and possibly tricking me?” I say quietly.

“…I already told you I won’t hurt you. You have nothing to fear.” Crowley responded. “Do you feel safe around me?”

“That didn‘t answer my question.” I replied, avoiding his eyesight.

“I‘m….no. I‘m not a bad guy. Just someone looking for a new friend and I could tell that night in the bar you were looking for one too.” He said.

“I suppose so.” I said and shook my head. “Okay. Let’s drop this. I’m not sure how I feel about you being able to teleport but let’s just enjoy this night and hopefully forget about this conversation.”

 _‘Fat chance of that happening.’_ I thought to myself. _‘There’s no way I’m letting my guard down…even if I do still have a crush on him…now I’m glad I was never in a relationship. This shit is hard to deal with.’_

“You can say that again.” Crowley chucked.

“What?” I finally looked at him.

“Ah. Finally got you to look at me.” He smiled slightly.

“I guess so.” I gave a small smile back.

I looked away and took a deep breath, relaxing myself and making it so my shoulders weren’t tense anymore.

We sat in silence for the following 10 or so minutes until we saw Kevin and Faith park and come up to us.

“You got here fast.” Faith said. “You beat us here.”

“What can I say, he’s a speed _demon_.” I smiled and I could tell Crowley was smirking beside me when we stood up.

 _‘Only I hope he isn’t a actual demon.’_ I thought to myself.

“Well, let’s head inside.” Kevin said and we walked over to the ticket booth.

Crowley was about to get his wallet out when Kevin stopped him.

“Here, let us pay for you since you paid for our dinner.” Kevin said.

“Thanks.” Crowley said, partially surprised.

Kevin nodded as we paid for our tickets and headed inside. On the way in, I grabbed a schedule that mentioned the music acts and other things like fireworks.

“Hey, there’s fireworks going off tonight.” I said as I walked with it in my hands before we stopped to talk.

“What should we do until then?” Faith asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t care.” I replied. “Nothing really to do other than walk around until we’re bored, eat even though we already did, check out the animals, and play some games and win some prizes.”

“Why don’t we get some desert? Then we can walk all that junk off by looking at animals.” She suggested.

“Fine by me.” I said and looked at the guys who nodded.

“Guess that’s what we’re doing.” Faith said and we started walking towards the food.

On the way, I rolled up the schedule and put it in my purse.

\---- Later ----

A few hours later, we were now laying down on a hill a little outside of the fair, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

Over the course of those few hours we mainly walked around, enjoying the fresh air and walking off the fried deserts that we had along with the ice-cream we later got too.

Even before the fireworks we were mostly silent. I think all four of us was enjoying the silence and just stargazing until the fireworks started.

Later when it was over, I decided to just go home with Faith and Kevin so Crowley walked with us to their car.

“Have a good night.” Crowley said as we reached it.

“Thanks. You too.” I said, turning to him.

“Bye, Crowley.” Faith waved and he gave a small wave back before turning and walking away.

I leaned back on the car as I watched him walk away and sighed.

“Fun night, huh?” Faith asked, next to me.

“You can say that.” I replied, closing my eyes.

“What’s wrong? You seemed nervous and tense around him all night.” She questioned.

“I’ll tell you in the car.” I opened my eyes and the back door.

“Okay…?” She said, confused and did the same with the driver’s door.

As soon as we were all buckled in, she started the car and got into the line of traffic so we can go home.

“We’ll be here for a while so what happened?” Faith asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

My head was resting on the window and I was looking out into the night sky before I turned towards her.

“He’s…something.” I muttered.

“I know he is. Go for him already!” She urged but I shook my head.

“Not what I meant.” I replied.

“What could you have meant?” Kevin asked.

“He….disappeared…teleported….with me…” I said, unsure as to how I should put it.

“He…what?” Faith asked, not hearing me since I spoke quietly.

“Teleported.” I stated. “When I said he’s ‘something’ I meant he’s definitely _something_.”

“Oh…” Faith said, understanding now. “What do you think he is?”

“The only thing I can think of is a demon. But why would a demon go around making friends unless he’s that bored?” I asked.

“Or…maybe he knows we’re hunters so he’s trying to manipulate you.” Faith said.

“I don’t think he knows we’re hunters. If he does, he hasn’t said anything or shown that he knows. But he did say that I can trust him and don’t have to be afraid of him.” I huffed. “I don’t know…my brain says stop seeing him but my heart says otherwise.”

“What about your hunter instincts?” Kevin asked.

“They’re saying to watch my back and be careful but still see him.” I said.

“Then do that until you know for sure what he is and if he’s lying.” Faith said and I just closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on.


	7. At the Movies

Chapter 7 - At The Movies

 

“Kill me please.” I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes.

“Shh.” Faith shushed me.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to the bathroom and maybe get some candy. I would rather rot my teeth than my brain with this romance garbage.” I say as I get up from my seat, not waiting for a response.

How and why they managed to convince me to see that sort of movie is beyond me. 

“Urg…” I shiver as I get chills up my spine. “I hate that romantic crap. I should see if another movie is playing with more action or thrill.”

Stepping inside the bathroom, I do my business and wash my hands before stepping back out with my phone in my hands.

“Hm… this one looks good.” I say as I find a movie playing now that seems much better than the one I was just at. “Time to get some popcorn and maybe a drink this time around.”

Walking back to the counter where the food and snacks are, I get in line and text Faith that I was going to see a different movie and that I would meet up with them later. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” A girl roughly my age says to her friend in front of me.

“I know! I mean, I don’t like how we had to kiss her but she said we’ll be the richest and most popular girls in the city soon!” Her friend replied.

‘Sounds like someone sold their soul.’ I think to myself as I looked around.

But, where could a crossroads possibly be at in the area? 

“Hmm.” I hum to myself. ‘Maybe they didn’t…’ 

“You gotta admit, for a demon she was pretty.” The first girl said.

“Yeah…I guess.” The second girl said, turning back and noticing I was behind them. “Hey…” I glanced to her. “You didn’t hear any of that, right?” 

“…Yeah I sort of did.” I said, trying to pull a straight face but failed since I can’t lie well.

“Oh….what do you think of it?” She asked.

“….of demons?” I question and she nods slowly. “I mean, they’re mostly lying assholes. But at least they respect the whole 10 years thing.”

“Oh that’s nice.” The girl smiled.

“Wait. What about 10 years?” The first girl asked.

“Didn’t the crossroads demon tell you? You get 10 years to live after selling your soul.” I reply with a frown.

“No! She didn’t tell us that!” She said, freaking out. “How can we get out of our deal?” 

“I’m afraid you can’t.” I say. 

“Oh no…” She shook her head. 

“Huh? What’s that?” The other girl pointed to the floor. “It’s… oh my god it’s a lottery ticket!” 

“Oh so that’s how you’re going to get rich.” I said.

“Come on! Let’s go see if she’s right!” The second girl says, dragging her friend out of the movie theater.

“Dummies...” I shake my head and step up to the counter. 

After getting my drink and popcorn, I walk back to the theater where the movie was already playing in.

“Hello darling.” Crowley says as I round a corner.

“Oh fuck me.” I step back, startled. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days…” 

“Maybe that’s the plan.” He smirked.

“Maybe I should stab you before that, yeah?” I question.

“What are you doing?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Going to see a new movie while Faith and Kevin are seeing some romance one.” I replied as I started walking that way, with him following.

“Not into romance movies?” Crowley asks.

“God no. I would rather be choked to death than sit through that movie any longer.” I giggled.

“Well, surely you’ll need some company.” Crowley said.

“By all means, make this party of one a party of two.” I shrug as he opens the door for me and follows me inside. 

“So you do trust me?” He whispers.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I just don’t want to be lonely.” I reply as we find two seats next to each other. 

\------ Later ------

At some point during the movie, Crowley glances at his phone and says how he has to leave. 

About 20 minutes later, the movie finishes and I go out to meet up with Faith and Kevin.  
“Hey, how was that movie?” Faith asks.

“Not bad but I wish I knew how it started.” I chuckle. 

“Yeah well, do you know who we saw?” She asks and I nod.

“I already know.” I smile.

“And?” Kevin asks.

“And what?” I question. “We just had a good quiet time, watching a movie together.”

“No bad feelings about him being a monster?” Faith asks.

“No but I guess there’s a crossroads nearby cause I ran into two girls who sold their souls earlier.” I reply. 

“Oh great…” Faith rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. That happened.” I said. “Come on, let’s go home.”

After glancing at each other, they followed behind me and out the doors to the parking lot.

\---- At home ----

We walked inside and was greeted by Faith’s cats. I put my purse down and walk upstairs, knowing Coco is usually sleeping on my bed. 

“Coco, I’m home.” I turn the light on and walk up to her. 

She wags her tail slowly and makes a move to get up but clearly had a hard time doing so.

“Darling? You okay?” I ask her, kneeling down as Coco tries again and whines to me this town. “Oh no…” I mutter as the tears start forming in my eyes. “Okay. Hang on a little while longer.” I kiss her before getting a blanket to wrap her up in to take her to the Vet.


End file.
